Un año mas fuera o dentro de hogwarts?
by hr.mm.tania
Summary: La guerra contra Lord Voldemort se aproxima y Hermione tiene problemas para tomar decisiones luego de descubrir lo atraída que se siente por el Pelirrojo Weasly… Fic centrado en Hermione, la chica del famoso trío… R/Hr & H/G
1. Una respuesta imprevista

**Capitulo 1: La respuesta imprevista y un amigo **

Era medianoche, ella aun estaba despierta. Pensando. Como siempre pensando. Normalmente se le consideraba una chica muy diferente a las demás, demasiado analítica e incluso más correcta de lo normal, quizás por eso sus amigos olvidaban habitualmente que ella lo era. Nunca hablaba de maquillaje ni de los tratamientos para al cabello mas recientes, su tema preferido eran los exámenes, según lo decía Ron mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos ofendida.

Esa noche pensaba en cuanto extrañaba a sus amigos. Esto era demasiado, contando que recién llevaba una semana sin verlos; temía demasiado depender de ellos a ese punto y lo que mas temía era llegar a enamorarse de uno de ellos especialmente del chico pelirrojo con el que tanto discutía. Era demasiado raro para ella extrañar tanto a Ron, ya que con el no se llevaba del todo bien y era un inmaduro pero no podía evitar extrañar sus bromas pesadas, su sonrisa, su mirada despistada, su cabello pelirrojo alborotado… a el.

En ese momento comprendió realmente que le gustaba su amigo.

"Esto no puede ser" pensó "es mi amigo" se decía a si misma, pero cada vez que lo decía lo creía menos. "¿que hago?" se cuestiono.

"le enviare una carta, tal vez eso me calme un poco" y comenzó a escribir:

Ron:

No puedo estar sin escribirte, te extraño muchísimo

"esto es demasiado obvio" pensó y cambio lo escrito.

Esta semana ha sido horrible sin ti, sin tus bromas, sin nuestras peleas

"mejor cambio eso" y arrugo la hoja por completo.

Tomo un nuevo pedazo de pergamino y escribió:

Ron:

Los extraño muchísimo, a los dos. Esta semana ha sido muy tediosa, estoy sola en casa ya que mis padres no pudieron conseguir sus vacaciones, están con muchísimo trabajo y me aburro todo el tiempo; he estado estudiando, leyendo, e incluso escribiendo algunos cuentos, en eso paso el tiempo. No es lo mismo que estar en Hogwarts. No me imagino la vida sin Hogwarts… Y eso que este será nuestro último año…

Cambiando de tema ¿has sabido algo de Harry?, no me he podido comunicar con el, sabes donde esta ahora, ¿sigue estando donde sus tíos?

Contéstame cuando puedas

Un abrazo

Hermione.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a que el chico no respondiera sus cartas, o que las respondiera días mas tarde así que decidió dormir, ordeno un poco su cama y se lanzo a ella abatida, paso una hora y la lechuza que había enviado estaba de vuelta con un mensaje. Se acerco y tomo lentamente el papel que le extendía la pata del ave y comenzó a leer:

Hermione:

Yo tampoco puedo dormir. He estado pensando que tal vez les pidas permiso a tus padres para venirte acá, recuerda que es el matrimonio de Bill este verano y no puedes faltar, también para que te diviertas estas vacaciones, Harry vendrá apenas se rompa el encantamiento en su cumpleaños, esta aun donde sus tíos, el ministerio le ofreció protección contra Voldemort cuando se rompiera el hechizo y acepto.

Yo también los extraño.

Saludos

Ron

Hermione sonrió, por primera vez ron le respondió en seguida y luego de eso pudo dormir con tranquilidad.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione bajo a desayunar y sus padres estaban mas apurados que nunca por irse a sus trabajos, la chica quiso hablarles de irse a la madriguera pero ellos no escuchaban.

Mama me escuchas si yo hago el desayuno?- Dijo suspirando

Esta bien cariño, disculpa es que estamos atrasados

Hermione con un simple movimiento de varita, hizo que las tostadas se hicieran rápidamente junto a todo lo demás, sus padres se sentaron a comer y ella les converso sobre el tema.

Hija, puedes irte cuando quieras, después de todo aquí no ha sido de lo mas divertido- Le sonrió con ternura- ¿Cuando quieres irte?

Mañana a primera hora

Esta bien- Dijo su padre. Miro el reloj de la cocina- Tenemos que irnos amor- Se dirigió a su esposa.

Si si vamos, te amo hija

Y yo a ti mamá

Adiós cariño- Le dijo el padre mientras le daba un beso en la frente

Adiós.

Y se fueron. La chica miro a su alrededor, y pensó que todo eso era un desastre y decidió limpiar, pero no en forma muggle ya que le tomaría mucho tiempo.

- Fregotego!- Exclamo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto a otros encantamientos dejo todo impecable. Suspiro y fue a su habitación a armar sus valijas.

Mientras estaba ordenando su baúl pensaba en Harry, en como lo estaría pasando, si sus tíos lo habían tratado mal, y en que su cumpleaños seria en 2 días mas.

Lo recordó al ver su túnica de Hogwarts y pensar que el chico no quería volver ahí. No sabia que hacer, si convencerlo de que lo mejor es volver a Hogwarts o acompañarlo en una de sus aventuras en contra de Voldemort

"Es peligroso, muy peligroso, no me lo perdonaría si le sucediera algo y yo estuviera en Hogwarts sin acompañarlo, lo mismo debe sentir Ron, es su mejor amigo" pensó. "Pero no puedo evitar pensar en mi, en lo tanto que me he esforzado para tener buenas calificaciones y salir graduada con honores de Hogwarts, tener una profesión exitosa y por esto todo se ira de mis manos. En fin Harry es mi amigo y estoy con el pase lo que pase, el haría lo mismo por mi."

Miro su baúl vacío "Debo apresurarme" luego vio su antigua túnica de gala que estaba en el armario "Tendré que comprar otra" se dijo pensando en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Pasaron horas y Hermione estaba sentada bajo un árbol en un parque cercano a su casa leyendo una novela que la tenia cautivada, se titulaba "¿Los polos opuestos se atraen?", era una novela romántica que trataba de dos jóvenes totalmente diferentes y de mundos opuestos que se enamoraban perdidamente. Hermione no acostumbraba a leer ese tipo de novelas pero esa en particular le había gustado mucho.

Herr-mi-oo-ne- una voz ronca y fuerte a sus espaldas la llamo, se volteo para ver y se llevo una gran sorpresa. Viktor Krum le sonreía.

¡Viktor! ¡Que sorpresa!- Lo saludo- ¿Que haces aquí?

¿Yo? Estoy en cca-sa de un tío que m-me esta alojando, lueggo de lo que paso- El chico miro abrumado el suelo

Paso, ¿que?- Dijo preocupada, mirándolo

Es que… aun mme cuesta habblarr de ello, fue muy rreciente- Dijo el chico aun sin verla a los ojos- Mis padrres, mis padrres…

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, comprendía perfectamente lo que les había pasado a los padres de Viktor, últimamente era muy común que sucediera en el mundo mágico.

- Entiendo, no es necesario que me lo digas, ¿como paso?- Pregunto

- Fue hace cuatrro m-eses- Dijo con la voz mas ronca de lo normal- Los asesinarron

- ¿Mortífagos?- Pregunto

- Si- Se sentó en el césped, Hermione se sentó a su lado

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?, en tus cartas nunca me contaste aquello

- No podia, porr que cada vez que lo pienso siento tanta rrrabia- cerro sus puños con fuerza.- Ellos no se lo merecian. Eran buenas personas.

- Entiendo, disculpa por reprocharte.

- No te disculpes- Dijo apresuradamente- De hecho he deseado decir-telo hace mucho tiempo, perro no podia soporrtar que sintie-rras lastima de mi.

- Como dices eso, no siento lastima, solo quiero apoyarte…- Respondio la chica- Por si no lo recuerdas mi mejor amigo no tiene a sus padres y eso no quiere decir que sienta lastima de el.

- Lo se, lo se- Miro al suelo- Últtimamennte no he esttado bienn… De hecho, no estoy jugando quidditch.

- ¡Como es eso!- exclamo la chica- pero eso es lo que mas te gusta ¿no?, dejando de jugar solo te sentirás peor Viktor, tienes que salir adelante, tus padres lo querrían así.

Viktor sonrió y la observo un momento

Err-es lo mejo-rr que me ha pasado hasta ahorra- Dijo sin despegar la mirada de la chica. Hermione se sintió incomoda, y aun mas al ver que este se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, para besarla. Krum acerco sus labios para fundirlos en un beso, Hermione no sabia que hacer ya que cada segundo que pasaba se venia a su mente la imagen de un pelirrojo que le sonreía…

Se separo bruscamente del chico. Krum no alcanzo a besarla.

Viktor, no... lo siento, es que, …

Se perr-fectamente que te sucedió- Dijo con voz firme- Es el, ¿no?

¿Quien?- Hermione sabia perfectamente a quien se refería, esa pregunta ya se la había hecho hace unos años en una situación muy parecida.

RRon-n Weaaslyy- Titubeo- Aun lo quierres no?- Hermione miro el suelo por un largo momento. El comprendió totalmente, ese era un si.- Entiendo.

Viktor, yo… Tu eres un gran amigo, solo tu conoces la verdad, no quiero herirte, solo quiero que sepas que yo no…

No te prreocupes Herr-mio-nne- Se apresuro a decir- Cr-reo que debemos seguirr siendo ami-ggos- Sonrió- Solo es-perro que el algún día se de cuenta que tu erres mas que una amiga y te valorr-e como te lo merreces.

Hermione lo abrazo impulsivamente y el correspondió el abrazo. Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, Luego Viktor se separo de ella.

Debo irr-me- Dijo de pronto- Mi tio debe estarr es-perrandome, el vive solo y le emociona estarr viviendo conn-migo así que debe estarr prreocupado. Solo quierro saberr en que casa vives para visi-tarrte.

Es que yo mañana voy a la casa de Ron a pasar el resto de las vacaciones… Así que no estaré aquí…

Entiendo- Dijo tranquilamente- Entonces nos vve-mos en la boda.

La boda?- Pregunto confundida

Si la boda de Fle-urr y Bill Weeasl-yy, estoy invitado.

Ah, Genial, entonces nos vemos en la boda- Dijo radiante- Y no dejare de escribirte, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerrdo- Asintió y se fue por la calle que daba al mismo parque.

Hermione volvió a casa para terminar de ordenar su valija ya que no había logrado hacerlo completamente por la mañana, ya que al día siguiente estaría a primera hora donde los Weasly.

Apenas amaneció la chica tomo sus cosas y las llevo a la sala de su casa. Se transportaría por la red flu a la madriguera y quería llegar lo antes posible para ver a los Weasly, le agradaba mucho ir donde ellos.

Antes de irse visito la habitación de sus padres

Mamá? Pregunto al ver un bulto bajo las frazadas

¿Que sucede?- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

Ya me voy a la casa de Ron- respondio

¿A esta hora querida?- abrio los ojos completamente- No los iras a despertar

No, no es que ellos despiertan tempranisimo, la señora Weasly con tantos hijos necesita mucho tiempo para tener todo en orden, creeme…

Si no molestas…- Se levanto y dio un calido abrazo a su hija- Hija mia- acaricio la cabeza de su hija- supongo que vendras en las vacaciones de navidad ¿no?

Si, por supuesto que si.- sonrio a su madre- Entonces ahora me voy.

Ve, pero primero…- saco de el velador un fago de billetes.- Esto es para tu semestre en Hogwarts.

E e esta bien mamá…- Dijo titubeante, ya que penso en la posibilidad de no volver a Hogwarts y que aun no la habia comentado a sus padres- Ehh, adios Mamá- Termino de abrazar a su madre- adios papá- Dijo al bulto que yacia al lado de su madre, el cual ni se movio y roncaba como oso.

Yo le dare un abrazo por ti- Dijo su madre.- Te amo

Yo igual- Y salio de la habitación pensando en cuanto queria a sus padres y en cuanto sufririan al saber si en algun caso este año no fuera a cursar Hogwarts.

Se dirigio a la chimenea, lanzo un polvo verdoso a las llamas y se introdujo en ellas:

- ¡A la madriguera!- Dijo con voz fuerte y clara.


	2. A la madriguera

**Capitulo 2: A la madriguera.**

A penas creyo que habia llegado abrio los ojos y vio a la persona que mas habia extrañado, y corrio a saludar al chico que estaba perplejo.

- Ohh, te extrañe tanto- Luego miro a su alrededor y vio a Harry que sonreia molestandola con la mirada, y corrigió:- Los extrañe tanto, creo que en estos años me he acostumbrado a vivir con ustedes.

- Te entiendo perfectamente- Dijo Harry aun sonriendo por lo sucedido.- Yo acabo de llegar… ¿Donde estan los demas?

- En la cocina esta mamá, los demas no estan

- ¿Como es eso? Pregunto Hermione.

- Papá tenia libre hoy y quizo ir a pescar al lago, Ginny fue con el, yo me quede a esperarlos, Fred y George estan trabajando en la tienda y Bill y Fleur fueron a ver unos detalles de la boda.

Harry al oir el nombre de Ginny bajo la mirada, y Hermione entendio perfectamente el por que: Ginny no es del gusto de ir a pescar con su padre, lo esta evitando.

Ya entonces vamos a la cocina- Dijo la chica rapidamente, pero la Sra. Weasly aparecio antes por la puerta de la sala .

¡Chicos que gusto verlos!- Exclamo feliz.- ¿Que tal sus vacaciones?

Horribles- Harry y Hermione respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Pero es como siempre… mis tios…me molestan cuando pueden.

Que pena, pero ahora mejoraran no?

Si- Respondio el chico y mirando a sus amigos

Y tu Hermione? Por que horrible?

Es que a mis papas no les dieron vacaciones y ni siquiera los vi, ademas estuve sola todo el tiempo en la casa, sin hacer nada…- Cambio el tema- Pero ahora la pasaremos bien no?

Si- respondieron los chicos juntos.

Pasaron algunas horas en la cocina, hablando de lo que habían pasado en ese corto periodo de vacaciones mientras la sra weasly les servia estofado. Hermione observaba de reojo al pelirrojo y este chico hacia lo mismo, intuía que quería hablar a solas con ella, pero no sabia como decirle a Harry que querian hablar sin el… Pero al parecer el chico noto las indirectas y se levanto de la mesa.

Mmm, creo que ire a escribir una carta- Dijo el chico inmediatamente.

Una carta?- Pregunto Hermione, intrigada.- recordando que Harry ya no tenia a nadie que le escribiera.

Si, es que hable con lupin y el me dijo que le escribiera cuando llegara aquí… y lo habia olvidado.- Se levanto de la mesa y salio de la cocina.

Emmm Hermione, ¿quieres ir al jardin?, tengo que mostrarte algo- Dijo el pelirrojo.

Si si, dijo ella un poco ronca.- Vamos

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar bajo un Sauce donde habia una banca. Ron se sento en ella y hermione hizo lo imito.

Te traje lejos de casa por que no quiero que Harry, ni mama sepan lo que vamos a hablar hasta que hayamos tomado una decisión.- Dijo seriamente- Se trata sobre nuestro amigo y sobre nuestro futuro.

Si, te refieres a eso de dejar Hogwarts ahora que Dumbledore murio… Lo he pensado mucho, pero aun no se que hacer

Yo tambien, mi madre aun no sabe nada de eso y no para de hablar en como vamos a estar en Hogwarts. Es horrible.- dijo un poco abatido.

Ron, quiero mucho a Harry pero me he esforzado tanto por mi futuro, me siento tan egoísta por pensar así… mi deber esta con el…- estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Lo se, lo se- La abrazó protector, Hermione respondió al abrazo y sintio que el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo la envolvia, eso la calmo por completo y se sintió mas protegida que nunca.- Y que haremos?- Hermione apenada se separo de el.

Creo que debemos estar con el, nosotros somos lo unico que el tiene, y si le pasa algo… no me lo perdonaria nunca.- dijo secandose las lagrimas del rostro

Esta bien, lo haremos- Se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos, Hermione se sonrojo- Eres muy valiente Hermione, pero tranquila, yo estare contigo y no dejare que nada te pase y Harry tambien.- Hermione vio como el chico acercaba el rostro hacia el suyo por un momento creyo que la iba a besar, pero luego el chico desvió sus labios hacia su mejilla. Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza.

Hay que decirle a Harry nuestra decisión primero.

Volvieron a la madriguera en silencio. Harry salio a el jardin cuando los vio acercarse por la ventana y los miro con una mirada muy extraña, la chica adivino el pensamiento del chico: Creia que habia algo entre los dos.

Harry ni lo pienses, no es asi- Dijo inmediatamente

Que?- Dijeron los chicos sin entender- que cosa?- pregunto el aludido.

Se muy bien lo que piensas, y no es asi…

Y que es lo que pienso?... Hermione sabes Legeremancia y no me lo habias dicho…- bromeo

Claro que no, pero creo saber lo que piensas y estas tomando conclusiones apresuradas.

Esta bien- admitio- como digas, ya no pienso nada

Que gracioso- Ironizo

Ron los miro confundido, la chica penso que como siempre no tenia idea de lo que estaban hablando y creyo comprenderlo ya que cualquier persona que escuchara esa conversación estaria en la misma posición que el chico, desorientado.

Ya no importa- Dijo dandose por vencida- Solo importa lo que vamos a conversar ahora contigo Harry…Con Ron tuvimos una conversación y tenemos que comunicarte nuestra decisión.

Se perfectamente de lo que hablan… ¿Qué tal si vamos a conversar a la habitación de Ron? Ahí estaremos mas tranquilos.

Esta bien

Al llegar a la habitación Hermione cerro la puerta, saco su varita y murmuro varios hechizos para que el lugar quedara impenetrable y nadie pudiese oir lo que conversaban.

Con hermione conversamos…- Comenzo a hablar lentamente el pelirrojo-… acerca de la idea de dejar hogwarts, lo que nos dijiste en el funeral de dumbledore…

Yo tambien lo he pensado bastante, se que para ustedes es difícil tomar la decisión y todo esto, pero se que perderia el tiempo diciendoles que se alejen y hagan su vida en hogwarts, por que ustedes me querrian acompañar, pero yo tambien tome una decisión

Decisión? A que te refieres Harry…- Hermione lo miro intrigada y luego miro a Ron con complicidad.

Si.- continuo- Creo que llego la hora de separarnos para lograr ganar- Ron lo miro confundido y compartio una mirada con Hermione- Me refiero a separar en 2 grupos que esten en distintos lugares con misiones distintas.

Y como seria eso?- dijo la chica creyendo entender la idea, esto seria hacer una segunda Orden del fénix, penso

Creo que no podre hacer esto solo

Al finnn!- suspiro Ron- Al fin lo admitiste hombre!

Si- dijo el chico calmado- El plan es el siguiente: Dividiremos el grupo en dos: Uno en Hogwarts y otro me acompañara a buscar los horrocruxes, para eso creo que tendre que localizar a algunos amigos del ED.

Entiendo- Dijo Hermione- Iremos contigo.

No

Que??!- Dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

Ron, tu iras conmigo, Hermione tu iras a Hogwarts y me tendras informado de todo lo que suceda alla.

No!, Harry no me puedes pedir eso- No soportaba la idea que el chico la hiciera a un lado con la mision- Somos tres! No nos puedes separar asi… Ademas crees que yo aceptare? No puedo creer que seas tan prejuicioso, esto es por que soy una chica?, no es asi?- espero que contestara, pero se mantuvo firme y no dijo nada- Contestame! Es por eso?

Ron miro a Hermione asombrado y luego observo a Harry que se mantenia asombrado, pero firme. Nunca habia visto a Hermione actuar asi, tan impulsivamente y contra Harry que era su amigo, decidio no hablar, creyo que era el momento de hablar del chico.

No es eso, lo sabes bien Hermione- dijo lentamente- Es por seguridad, crei que me entenderias…

Creo que me subestimas- sonrio con rabia en sus ojos- Creo que estos 6 años de conocernos no han servido de nada…- Camino rapidamente a la puerta y con un movimiento de varita deshizo todos los hechizos, y se volteo- Y no. No te entiendo.- Y se fue de la habitación dejando solos a los dos chicos.

Ron. ¿Tu estas conmigo?- le pregunto a su mejor amigo.

No lo se- Dijo antes de salir dejando a un preocupado y triste Harry.

Hermione

Vete- Dijo mientras caminaba a zancadas por el jardin

Hermione

No, Ron dejame sola- respondio con la voz ronca

No, no te dejare sola- le dijo tomandola por el hombro- No te libraras de mi- La hizo girar para que lo mirara a la cara, la castaña tenia los ojos enrojecidos debido a sus lagrimas, y su mirada era mas bien amenazante- Que acaba de suceder adentro? De pronto explotaste y le gritaste a Harry, que piensas? Dime que te pasa Hermione.

Nada, no quiero hablar, no me gusta que me vean llorar

Y yo no puedo hablar contigo ahora?-hizo una pausa- Yo quiero estar contigo, tu me necesitas ahora mas que Harry.

Hermione lo miro por primera vez fija y detenidamente y se dio cuenta que el chico habia cambiado demasiado comparandolo con la primera vez, habian crecido es verdad, pero ahora estaba mas maduro y mas serio, mas amable y mas tierno con ella, eso la conmovió.

Has cambiado mucho Ron- dijo en voz baja

Para bien?- le sonrio con una sonrisa muy graciosa

Si- se tranquilizo- creo que si podemos hablar, solo que no puedo evitar llorar, son tantas cosas- Le recorrieron unas lagrimas silenciosas por el rostro.

Lo se, me pasa lo mismo- dijo el chico, manteniendose a su lado, firme y dispuesto a darle su hombro en cualquier momento si la chica lloraba.

Hermione estuvo con la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico hasta calmarse y Ron luego le indico que se sentaran en el césped, la chica continuo a su lado llorando silenciosamente.

Ron, tengo miedo- dijo de una vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Creo que es eso… he pensado tanto este verano sobre todo esto, y creo que es terrorífico, no se si estoy preparada para toda esta lucha que se acerca. Se que Harry tarde o temprano querrá combatir con Vo-oldemort-titubeo- y se que nosotros tendremos que estar allí para acompañarlo- hizo una pausa- también tengo miedo de perderte, de perderlos- corrigió ruborizándose inmediatamente- Se que siempre demuestro ser firme con todo lo demás, pero los quiero demasiado, tengo miedo de perder a mi familia, de perderlos a ustedes, a todos, que el mundo mágico este cada vez mas lleno de odio gracias a voldemort y nosotros cada vez nos echemos la culpa de lo que esta sucediendo, tengo miedo de fallarle a Harry, de que se arruine mi futuro si no podemos conseguir lo que queremos, y sabes?- Ron se acerco para escucharla y no perderse nada de lo que decia- lo peor de todo esto es que no me siento preparada para enfrentar esto.- Terminó.

Y por que no le haces caso a Harry Hermione?- sugirió- Es que tal vez su idea no es tan alocada, créeme que me siento muy mal que nos separemos- los tres- pero tal vez es buena idea, tal vez tu lugar esta en hogwarts, piensa que Harry nunca te ha subestimado, al contrario, siempre te esta elogiando, que eres una bruja excelente. Y lo eres. Eres la mejor bruja que he conocido, la mas inteligente, la mas valiente. Solo que el quiere que lo ayudes allá, ahora que el no esta con Ginny no siente que podrá convencerla a ella, además tu conoces lugares y sabes actuar frente a ciertas situaciones dentro que Hogwarts que los demás no, puedes ser útil estés donde estés, Harry se sentirá muy agradecido que hicieras eso y yo me sentiría orgulloso de ser tu amigo- Carraspeo la ultima palabra, Hermione dio un respingo- como iba diciendo… Hermione, nos comunicaremos siempre los tres, buscaremos la manera de informarnos, además. Es obvio que Voldemort planeara ingresar a Hogwarts y ¿quien será mejor en detenerlo mas que tu?, si estoy seguro de algo es que Harry no te subestima, menos por ser una chica, nadie te podria subestimar.

La miro severamente, Hermione sintió que el chico miraba mas allá de sus ojos, como si le leyera los pensamientos, luego asintió y dio un suspiro de cansancio.

Creo que tengo que pensarlo Ron- Dijo cansada. Miro las estrellas y noto que ya habia anochecido- Creo que debo dormir un poco- Dijo fingiendo un bostezo que Ron creyo que era real.

Vamos a la casa, Ginny y papá deben haber llegado de la pesca.-Dijo el chico- deben estar cenando en este momento. ¿Vamos?

Mmm creo que no tengo ganas, solo quiero descansar, ademas no puedo ir a cenar así, con esta cara- Agrego. Ron la observo, no podia entender por que ella decía eso si el la encontraba hermosa de todas maneras, con sus ojos humedecidos e hinchados.

Tienes razón, te acompaño- Dijo el. Le impresiono la preocupación que tenia el chico por ella últimamente pero creía que así era mucho mejor que las discusiones y peleas que siempre tenían.

Subieron en silencio las escaleras, procurando no hacer ruido para que los que cenaban en la cocina no se dieran cuenta de que ellos estaban allí, hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny.

Ya estas donde querías- Ron por un momento la miro con preocupación- ¿Estarás bien?

Lo estaré- dijo la chica con firmeza, en ese momento se veía mas decidida y menos frágil que hace algunos minutos. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y Hermione le beso la mejilla.- y gracias- termino por decir para luego entrar a la habitación dejando a un pelirrojo como tonto parado frente a la puerta tocando su mejilla izquierda.


	3. Tensiones

**Capitulo 3: Tensiones**

Hermione, despierta- dijo una voz de chica a su oído- hay que desayunar.

Umm?- dijo abriendo los ojos con un poco de pereza- Ya voy

Anoche cuando llegue no quise despertarte para hablar un rato- dijo Ginny- Roncabas tan alto!- Ironizo. Hermione sabía por que lo decía, ya que cuando la pelirroja entro a la habitación no busco una mejor excusa que roncar indicando que estaba dormida.

¿Que paso?- Dijo en una voz mas seria- Vi a Ron llegar tarde a cenar, y sabes que el no llega muy tarde a comer… además no fuiste tu a cenar, pensé que tal vez había sucedido algo ayer y como no hablo con Harry- Su voz sonó muy ronca en la ultima frase- No se, si me quieres contar…

Si, la verdad sucedió algo ayer- Dijo con una voz baja. Toda la noche había pensado en eso hasta que le venció el sueño y el cansancio- Pero Ginny, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ¿si?

Esta bien, pero me lo contaras en otro momento esta bien?- Ginny la miro sonriendo burlonamente y ella supo inmediatamente que debía pensar la chica pero no pensó en replicar nada- Hermione, quería preguntarte algo-dijo ahora con un tono triste en su voz- Harry… lo note anoche, un poco extraño…

Si no le hablas, supongo que eso le debe incomodar no?

Tal vez…- Titubeo antes de decir lo próximo- Y has sabido si le ha pasado algo extraño, digo, por el innombrable…

Hermione iba a contestar parte del interrogatorio de Ginny, cuando entro la Sra. Weasly con una gran bandeja en sus manos con comida.

Ginny, baja a desayunar- Dijo la mujer con una voz autoritaria

Pero mamá, quiero hablar con Hermione…- Le pidió

No, anda a la cocina, allá están todos- Dijo con una voz que la hizo rápidamente abandonar la habitación.

Cuando Ginny salio la Sra Weasly le extendió la bandeja, tenía chocolate caliente, jugo de calabaza, tostadas y una rebanada de pastel. Hermione la miro, mientras la mujer le sonreía.

Come, te hará bien- sonrió- Mira…- hizo una pausa- estos años he aprendido a quererlos como si fueran hijos míos- dijo la señora weasly con una voz maternal- a ti y a Harry- Continuo- Ron hablo conmigo, me dijo que no pasabas por un muy buen momento, nada mas- Agrego- Como yo creo, lo que tu tienes es muy parecido a lo que he sentido y siento desde que se alzo el innombrable y no sabes cuanto te entiendo…

Gracias por todo sra Weasly, en serio, pero en realidad no quiero molestar con mis tontas preocupaciones…

No es una molestia querida, solo quería decirte eso- Luego miro el desayuno de la bandeja- Ya, come niña, te hará bien.

Si, lo haré, hoy amanecí de mejor ánimo.

Me alegra saberlo. Hoy empezamos con los preparativos de la boda!- Se entusiasmo- así que estaremos todos muy ocupados, ya que va a ser aquí en la casa, en el jardín- corrigió.

Que bueno, luego bajo- Dijo con un poquito mas de animo- Gracias sra weasly por todo lo que me dijo.

De nada querida, de nada- Y salio del lugar con una pila de ropa que Ginny había dejado sobre la cama

El día en la madriguera fue muy ajetreado, Hermione no se hablaba con Harry, Ron pasaba mas rato con ella que con el chico, por lo que Harry llego a concluir que se había también enfadado con el, Ginny seguía sin hablar a Harry y también trataba de dejar solos a cada momento a su hermano y a su amiga, ya que intuya que podría pasar algo entre ellos y Harry solo hablaba con el resto de los hermanos Weasly sobre todo con los gemelos que lo hacían reír en cada momento.

Que te parece si en cada asiento ponemos un cojín, esos de bromas muggles , para que cuando todos se sienten al mismo tiempo la pedorreta sea la que todos recuerden.- Dio la idea George

O mejor- Dijo Fred-inventemos una broma para la ocasión. Hace semanas que no inventamos una nueva.

¡¡¡Que están hablando por allá, Fred!!!- Grito la Sra Weasly mientras sacudía con magia las viejas alfombras de la casa. Muchas veces Harry creía que la mujer tenia una especie de artefacto mágico que hiciera escuchar a grandes distancias

De nada mamá, de nada- Dijo con falsa inocencia George- Solo decimos que va a ser una boda genial.

Mas les vale que no hagan nada ese día, todo tiene que ser perfecto.- Luego se dirigió hacia Ginny- Has ordenado las habitaciones? Bill y Fleur llegaran esta noche.

Si mamá, ya lo hice- dijo la chica con una voz monótona.

Sra Weasly. Que día va a ser el matrimonio?- Pregunto Hermione.

En dos días mas- respondió- se que es luego, pero tiene que ser así. Quienes saldrán conmigo que compras?.

Yo- dijeron al unísono Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny

Esta bien, mañana iremos temprano, para ahorrarnos el gentío en Diagon Alley.

Nosotros mañana iremos a trabajar a la tienda- dijo Fred- Ya compramos nuestra túnica de Gala hace meses. Tenemos varias.

El día paso sin mas problemas, solo los silencios de los chicos que se ignoraban, pero todo el trabajo que tenían por hacer los hacia que lo que no hablaban lo ocuparan en limpiar, barrer, mover sillas, etc.

Hermione, cuando hablaras con Harry?- Le pregunto en voz baja Ron

No lo se…- La chica miro hacia otro lado procurando limpiar con fuerza una mesa que ya relucía.- No se si quiera hacerlo

¿Como?- Ron pestañeo varias veces seguidas- ¿No quieres hablar con el nunca? ¿Lo evitaras por siempre?

No creo que pueda hacer así… Pero por ahora… prefiero tener la cabeza puesta en otros temas…- Dijo con voz somnolienta. No quería decir que ese acercamiento entre los dos le hacia muy bien, las peleas habían disminuido; Ron la había consolado e incluso preferido por sobre su mejor amigo. Claro que lo ultimo no le parecía, por que a pesar de enfadarse con Harry ella sabia perfectamente que el los necesitaba mas que nunca sobre todo a Ron.- Y creo que por mi culpa no puedes estar sin hablarle a Harry.

¿Ahora estas cuestionando mi lealtad Hermione?, ustedes son mis mejores amigos… Además no soy yo el que lo evita, el me esta evitando.

No creo que sea así Ronald- Dijo seriamente

Da igual, ahora creo que tu me necesitas mas…- Continuo titubeando y muy avergonzado

Solo siento que todo el ambiente esta tenso… no lo crees?- Lo miro con las mejillas encendidas- mira como esta Ginny- Indico a la pelirroja que estaba a la derecha de Harry, con los músculos apretados mirando al suelo

Si, créeme que me da mucha pena que todo haya terminado así.- Dijo el chico entristecido. Hermione sabia perfectamente como debía de sentirse Ron al respecto. Su mejor amigo enamorado de su hermana y viceversa, dos personas muy queridas para el que se sentían miserables por no poder estar juntos. Toda la culpa era de la guerra que se desencadenaba, de el innombrable, de todas las inseguridades que habían en el momento. Suspiro abatida.

Bueno cambiemos el tema- Ron salio de su ensimismamiento y la volvió a mirar- así que ya no tienes túnica de gala eh? Y la que te regalaron los gemelos?

Se hizo pequeña misteriosamente- Sonrió, con la sonrisa que le encantaba a ella, hermione soltó una carcajada y dijo entre risas "los gemelos".- Si, ellos creo que fueron, pero no se, pienso que si no hubiese sido así, quizás ahora también habría sido pequeña para mi.

Y no probaste algún hechizo?

Mmm no lo pensé antes, pero dudo que se haya podido revertir, ya sabes como son con sus inventos- Rodó los ojos

La tarde transcurrió lentamente, la tensión entre todos la hacia insoportable, Harry no hablaba a Ginny, a Hermione y a Ron. Ron no hablaba a Harry, Hermione no hablaba a Harry. Ginny no hablaba a Harry. En resumen, Harry era el menos hablado de la madriguera… Y Hermione al sacar esa conclusión se sintió muy mal por haberse enojado con el, pero era demasiado orgullosa para volver a hablarle, así que se conformo con hablar con los demás e intentar evitar al chico y sus miradas extrañas.

A la hora de cenar todos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, mientras la Sra Weasly servia platos con la innumerable comida de siempre, ya que según ella todos estaban delgadísimos. Estaban todo en silencio, eso si que era raro, por que siempre la risas, las conversaciones estaban presentes allí, pero esta vez era totalmente incomodo para todos, incluso para los gemelos, que no entendían nada y cuando le preguntaron a Harry que sucedía este no les quiso responder, pero su cara decía perfectamente lo que sucedía por lo que los gemelos dejaron de forzar las cosas.

Puedo ir a comer a la habitación de Ginny Sra Weasly?- Hermione pregunto cansada de que todos se miraran incómodos.

Por supuesto querida- Dijo amablemente la mujer sirviendo una ración extra de pudín a George. Se dispuso a pararse de la silla con su plato en la mano. Si le decía a la madre de Ron que no tenia hambre esta no la dejaría irse, por lo que tuvo que decir que comería arriba y dejarla mas tranquila

Voy contigo- Ron se levanto- Acabo de terminar y no tengo mas hambre.

Hermione arqueo una ceja "¿no tiene mas hambre?" "pero si Ron come demasiado todo el tiempo" "¿a que se debía tanta caballerosidad?" se hizo miles de preguntas, creía que esa amabilidad de Ron era un sueño, el día en general había sido horrible, pero era el primer día que no peleaban nunca y el no la había dejado sola ni un segundo, se había comportado y había sido tierno. Respiro con tranquilidad, eso era real.

No te preocupes Ron, sigue con la comida - le sonrió.

Ron hizo un gesto de querer rebatirle, pero luego cambio su semblante y asintió. "Esta bien" dijo volviendo a su silla.

La castaña salio de la cocina aliviada "al fin!" pensó mientras subía las escaleras cuidando de que su plato de comida no fuera a caer de sus manos. Últimamente andaba muy despistada, estaba actuando como Tonks, tropezaba con todo, se caía con facilidad y tenia la mente en otras cosa, de hecho, desde que había llegado a la madriguera no había tomado un libro, ni repasado los hechizos, se lleno de culpabilidad por eso "que me esta pasando" se pregunto "comeré algo y luego leeré un libro, eso me tendrá ocupada en algo"

….

En el comedor Ron miro fijamente a Harry y el le devolvió la mirada, alerta.

¿Hablemos?- Dijo Harry en voz baja.

Esta bien- Dijo ron saliendo de la cocina. Su mejor amigo lo siguió.

….

Estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando el techo ya que no había logrado leer ninguna línea del libro que tenia en sus manos, ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que se había retirado del comedor y al parecer no había avistamiento de que habían terminado de cenar, mientras pensaba en eso, sintió un ruido en la escalera y como reflejo tomo el libro y comenzó a ojearlo fingiendo estar leyendo comprensivamente. debía de ser Ginny. Pero al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta de la habitación supo que no era la pelirroja.

Puedo pasar?- Dijo la voz de afuera. Era Harry

Hermione no quiso contestar por lo que se apresuro a abrir la puerta inmediatamente haciendo que el libro que tenia en su regazo cayera bajo la cama. Al abrir la puerta vio la cara sumamente entristecida de Harry, no se veía bien, tenia ojeras y su cabello estaba mas desordenado que nunca, Hermione se mordió el labio, esa era su culpa, causándole mas problemas a su amigo, como si la vida de el fuera tan fácil, el cargaba un gran peso y ella solo lo hacia preocuparse mas.

Podemos hablar Hermione?- Dijo con la voz ronca y seria.

Por supuesto- respondió haciéndolo pasar a la habitación.

Esa iba a ser una larga conversación, tal vez volverían a hablarse, o tal vez no, podía mejorar o empeorar, solo dependía de los orgullos de ambos.


	4. Una conversacion entre amigos

**Capitulo 4: Una conversación entre amigos**

Hermione se que haber dado la idea de separarnos claramente no te gusto mucho, pero yo lo hago por el bien de todos, tu lo sabes perfectamente.- la miro directamente a los ojos, no precisamente para culparla, pero la chica no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de hacer sentir mal a Harry- Lo siento si te herí de alguna forma o te hice sentir una persona débil. No lo hice con mala intención, al contrario y con un poco de sentido común. Tu eres y seguirás siendo siempre mi mejor amiga y sigo creyendo que es lo mejor separarnos- Hizo una pausa- La guerra terminara pronto lo se, con nuestra ayuda, y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para terminar con Voldemort y derrotarlo aunque tenga que morir por lograrlo- Hermione se estremeció- Y se también que tu me vas a entender algún día y entenderás por que no me arrepiento de tomar esta decisión.

Hermione se quedo parada, inmóvil, escuchando lo que el chico tenia que decir, no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego pestañeo y se dirigió a Harry, devolviendo la misma mirada directa que le lanzaba a ella en ese momento.

Bueno… desde que discutimos he estado dándole muchas vueltas al asunto. Se que he actuado muy susceptible este ultimo tiempo- Harry alzo una ceja, sorprendido. Seguro había pensado que Hermione no reconocería esa parte- Pero por alguna vez me gustaría que te pusieran en mi lugar.

Lo se, quizás nunca pueda ponerme en tu lugar como tu en el mío, pero creo que podemos entendernos- Respondió con cautela- Esto de la guerra del maldito Voldemort nos pone así!- dijo cerrando los puños con impotencia y rabia-Y creo que justamente a eso tenemos que resistirnos, por que si no lo hacemos no hay esperanza… Cuando Dumbledore hablaba…- Esta vez trago saliva, Hermione sabia que le había afectado mucho la muerte del director- hablaba de mantenerse unidos, no se refería al ámbito físico y ahora lo entiendo con claridad. Se refería a nuestros lazos de amistad y cariño que tenemos y si para vivir en paz, detener los asesinatos, las torturas y lo demás tenemos que conspirar y separarnos físicamente, creo que tenemos que hacerlo. De todas maneras esos lazos aun están fuertes, intactos entiendes?- Su voz había sonado con firmeza, parecía que de sus ojos hubiera una llama ardiendo, incansable. Hermione asintió, Era justo lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior.

Me… siento tan egoísta…- Murmuro apenada- Pero he tomado mi decisión, bueno, la he ratificado, por que siempre ha sido así y la tome hace años. Que estamos juntos en esto, y que te apoyare como lo he estado haciendo desde que nos conocimos. Debemos ayudarte a derrotar a Voldemort, debo ayudarte como sea y como tu amiga si es que tengo que hacer lo que me pides para que lograrlo, lo haré.- No sabia como seguir, tenia ganas de decirle todo lo que había guardado en ese tiempo, todo lo que le había dicho a Ron, pero sabia que eso pertenecía solo a ella y a su querido pelirrojo- No sabes como han sido estos días… Me he torturado pensando que soy una egoísta, una mala amiga, por pensar muchas veces en volver a Hogwarts, pero cuando me dijiste que fuera allá no lo se me puse como loca, tal vez la idea de volver sin ustedes hizo ponerme así, junto con todo lo demás… y todo ha sido así desde la muerte de Dumbledore.

Para todos ha sido difícil todo esto, me la he pasado en la casa de mis tíos, recordando las ultimas palabras de Dumbledore, teniendo pesadillas, Hermione, yo estaba allí y no pude hacer nada!, es tan frustrante!, vi como ese cerdo lo mato y no pude retribuirle lo que el había hecho por mi salvándolo de eso.- Se sentó en la cama con la cara entre las manos, abatido mas que nunca. Siempre Harry había sido reservado con sus emociones, por mucho que sus amigos supieran cuanto sufría. Hermione se sentó a su lado y paso un brazo por los hombros de el.

Harry lo se, Dumbledore te adoraba y lo sabes, no fue tu culpa, no tienes que cargar con eso, el te inmovilizo, el quería que no intervinieras en eso.

Pero Hermione… El le suplico…- dijo con la voz mas ronca que se haya podido escuchar. Hermione no pudo decir nada, solo lo abrazo con fuerza.

A Dumbledore no le gustaría verte así, le gustaría verte luchando, levantándote, en donde sea que este ahora…- Hermione se sintió muy triste de verlo así, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Y ahora deberíamos estar contentos, estamos todos juntos nuevamente.

Harry levanto la cara, la miro por un momento, Hermione intento sonreírle y entonces Harry le sonrió por primera vez desde que habían discutido, Hermione sabia que esa sonrisa era muy difícil de tener luego de haber hablado todo eso. Por eso se sintió muy agradecida.

Entonces…- Respiro profundamente antes de volver a hablar- ¿Amigos?- se levanto de la cama y le tendió la mano, a modo de pacto.

Ahhhhh Harry!! Si si amigos!!- Se lanzo a abrazar a su mejor amigo sollozando de emoción, Harry soltó una carcajada mientras quedaba sin respiración por el gran abrazo de la chica.

Her- mi-o-ne- no-pue- doo- resp-i-rar- Dijo ya sin aire en los pulmones.

Ay lo siento-Se separo inmediatamente- No podíamos seguir peleados- Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Hermione… ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿O quien?- Esta vez la mirada de Harry era burlesca, con picardía- Te pregunto por que tu no cambias de opinión tan fácilmente ¿No?

Por lo que he hablado contigo ahora, por lo que he pensado y por…- Sus mejillas enrojecieron inmediatamente, eso precisamente quería evitar.

Por…- Siguió alentándola a hablar.

Ron- Dijo al fin- Hemos hablado mucho últimamente, me ha hecho ver las cosas de otro punto de vista- La sonrisa de Harry seguía intacta- A cambiado mucho este verano, no hemos peleado en dos días seguidos.

Entiendo…- Dijo con voz arrastrada- ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes? O mejor dicho ¿Ron te gusta?

Esta vez Hermione quedo en estado de shock. No estaba preparada para una pregunta así de directa, menos de parte de Harry. "¿Tanto se nota?" pensó y su cara antes sonrojada paso a un morado intenso y luego de tanto nerviosismo comenzó a reír, con unas carcajadas tan sonoras que todos en la madriguera la habrán oído. Buen disimulo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa entre nosotros?- Dijo mirando a otro lado, controlando un poco mas su risa para que el chico no supiera que mentía de sus sentimientos por Ron- Harry, somos amigos ¿No lo recuerdas? Ron, Harry, Hermione son amigos- Dijo como si se lo explicara a un niño de cuatro años. Aun seguía sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, ella creyó que Harry lo había creído. No podía admitir lo inevitable, no aun, además no estaba segura si Harry guardaría el secreto tratándose de su mejor amigo.

Ahhh..- Suspiro el chico, no quería presionarla demasiado, aunque todo era tan evidente, tanto con Hermione como Ron- Bueno, si me disculpas me iré a dormir- Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Y no hablaras con Ron? El cree que te has enfadado con el, por defenderme y por seguirme luego que habíamos discutido.

El con justa razón te defendió. Estabas desvalida y mucho mas frágil en ese momento, lo entiendo… Además debió tener sus razones adicionales para hacerlo- Insinuó al tiempo que se daba vuelta al contestarle- Y ya hablamos y aclaramos todo- Hermione se sintió mucho mas aliviada al escucharlo- Buenas noches Hermione.- Y esta le sonrió antes de que saliera de la habitación

Hermione se lanzo a la cama aliviada. Al fin se habían reconciliado, al fin podía sonreír sin pensar en lo mal que se sentía por haber discutido con Harry, al fin los tres amigos volverían a estar unidos como siempre... Hasta que comenzara el año escolar, claro… Pero no quería dormirse con ese sentimiento aun ya que separarse de ellos en un año seria muy doloroso y no ver a Ron, aun peor.

Todavía quedaban días para disfrutar con sus amigos en la madriguera.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Como están todos? Espero que bien, bueno ahora volvieron a ser amigos el trío que tanto queremos, ahí que esperar que pasara luego de la Boda de Bill, así que no se impacienten!_

_Saludos a todos que leen el fic_

_Hr_mm_tania_


	5. Un largo descanso

**Capitulo 5: Un largo descanso**

Al día siguiente había cambiado todo el ambiente tenso por el del ánimo y el ruido característico en la madriguera. La reconciliación del trío había traído tranquilidad a la casa.

Hermione supo que seria un gran día cuando al abrir los ojos vio el rostro de un pelirrojo que le sonreía.

Buenos días dormilona- Seguía con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, tan encantadora y que le gustaba tanto causando un efecto de sonrojo en la chica.- Llevas mucho tiempo durmiendo.

Cuanto?- Pregunto confundida. Sabia que había dormido excepcionalmente pero ignoraba cuantas horas se había perdido en los hermosos sueños que había tenido.

Bueno… Digamos que son las seis de la tarde…- Dijo mirando el gesto de asombro en Hermione.

Que?!! Tanto tiempo?!!En serio??!O es broma?!!- Lo arrebato a preguntas que eran mas exclamaciones, ella no acostumbraba a dormir hasta tan tarde, sus amigos eran capaces pero en ella era casi un crimen desperdiciar tanto el día.

Espera, cálmate… Ginny me dijo que esto quizás pasaría, tomando en cuenta que no habías dormido nada hace unos días.

Bastantes días, si te conté…- En realidad le había dicho que no había dormido bien todos esos días, pero nunca admitió que no había dormido esos días, para no alarmarlo, Ginny lo había notado, como son compañeras de cuarto en la madriguera.- Ahora que hable con Harry se podría decir que estoy un poco mas tranquila y anoche fue genial, hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien.- Ron que por un momento había dejado de sonreír para escucharla, volvió a hacerlo divertido.- Y que ha pasado desde anoche?

Nada tan importante…- Ron se acomodo a los pies de la cama de Ginny- Bill y Fleur llegaron anoche cuando ustedes hablaban, la hermanita de Fleur también llego con ellos y hoy solo ha sido para la preparación de la boda. Tienes que ver lo bien que esta quedando todo.- Su voz sonaba agobiada y ella supo que la Sra Weasly lo había tenido trabajando en los preparativos todo el día junto a los demás.

Me siento tan mal…- Dijo preocupada, Ron enarco una ceja- Ahora todos deben pensar que soy una inservible, dormilona, perezosa…

No, no- Se apresuro a calmarla, que ella por alguna vez en su vida haya dormido un poco mas, no tenia nada de malo, a veces no la entendía.- Al contrario. Mi madre le ha dicho a todos que tu necesitabas ese descanso, yo también lo creo y todos lo creen por que te han visto tu cara de cansancio estos días, eso no se disimula. La verdad es que quedaste como la chica tan trabajadora y esforzada que por alguna vez en su vida ha dormido y descansado un poco mas, aunque por que por mi hubieran sido mas horas de sueño que deberías dormir, lo siento por haberte despertado, tal vez debí haberme quedado abajo con los demás…

No no lo hiciste, como que mi cuerpo no puede resistir tantas horas de sueño…- Suspiro- Mmm y tal vez lo del descanso lo necesitaba. Dijo en tono de duda, pero la verdad es que bien en el fondo de ella sabia perfectamente que lo necesitaba mas que nada- Ron, Harry no ha hablado nada contigo? Ya sabes, de los planes que tiene para las misiones y eso… Y que yo accedí a volver a Hogwarts- Lo dijo muy rápido esperando a ver al mismo Ron despreocupado de siempre.

Si, hablamos de esto en la mañana- Su rostro se ensombreció de pronto- Es doloroso, pero será lo mejor, además esta es tu decisión y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarla…

No te parece bien que le haya dicho que si?- Por que decía esto el chico? Si por lo que hablaba siempre el creía que seria lo mejor. Hombres! No hay como entenderlos!.

No es eso… Creo que has sido muy valiente Hermione- Ron enrojeció por completo hasta las orejas como siempre lo ha hecho cuando se avergüenza y luego miro el suelo- Es solo que me frustra un poco saber que tal vez te pase algo y yo no este allí. Te extrañare demasiado.

Hermione pestañeo sorprendida, tal vez eso era uno de sus hermosos sueños de aquella noche. Pero era real, lo sabia. No esperaba escuchar a Ron decirle eso, si el era muy orgulloso y un peleador con ella, definitivamente era una grata sorpresa.

Ron!!- La chica lo abrazo con fuerza, como nunca lo había hecho. Ron correspondió al abrazo con fuerzas y por un largo momento estuvieron así, inmóviles, solo oliendo el perfume del otro- Yo también te extrañare muchísimo, no sabes cuanto.- En ese momento le dieron ganas de sollozar en su hombro, pero no pudo hacerlo, no quería alarmarlo. Aunque se sentía feliz por haber dicho eso, se había muerto de ganas de decírselo desde que lo vio al abrir los ojos en la habitación de Ginny y le alegraba saber que no era tan difícil hacerlo.

Sii- Ron se separo de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos, estaban muy cerca. Sonrió.- Quien me va a regañar por ser tan inmaduro? Ahora con quien discutiré? En serio, va ser muy aburrido sin peleas todos los días- Rieron divertidos, recordando todos esos años, todas esas constantes peleas, las aventuras en Hogwarts entre otros.

De verdad… Pero ahora no peleamos tanto como antes, has cambiado mucho.- Siguió sonriendo- Por cierto se me olvido preguntarte…¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Ron Weasly?- Ron soltó una carcajada a la que se unió Hermione.

En ese momento no les importaba el futuro, no importaba que se separaran en unos días cuando el estuviera lejos de Hogwarts y ella estuviera allá, no importaba que se avecinaba una guerra, no importaba nada, solo las risas y lo que sentían ambos, pero eran demasiado orgullosos para decírselo cara a cara.

Oye, estoy consiente de que he cambiado y mucho, pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás… la miro por completo, de pies a cabeza lo que causo que la chica sintiera sus mejillas arder.

Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?- Enarco una ceja la chica, preparada para una discusión con el pelirrojo.

Yo que tu lo haría- Volvió a sonreír, la castaña bajo la guardia al ver que este también se avergonzaba. Si, era un cumplido.

De pronto sintieron un pequeño ruido y ambos miraron hacia la puerta donde estaba Ginny.

Ejem, ejem- Carraspeo sonoramente, de inmediato Hermione supo que había llegado hace un rato y los había escuchado. La maldijo internamente. Sentía mucho cariño por la chica, le hubiera gustado que hubiese sido su hermana, pero en esos momentos pensó que estaba importunando, pero al parecer su cara no mostraba esa expresión por que la pelirroja ni se inmuto y se dirigió a Ron- Ron, mamá dice que bajes enseguida, quiere saber donde esta la alfombra que regalo el tío jack.

Que alfombra?- Se hizo el desentendido. Y le lanzo una mirada que decía "vete" claramente.

Ya sabes Ron, la alfombra alargada la azul, que tiene bordados plateados… Mamá me dijo que la sacaras y la bajaras a la carpa.

Ron la miro con desconfianza y molesto, esta vez no le paso por inadvertido a la chica que lanzo una mirada llena de significados a Hermione que podía entender perfectamente: "Los importune?", "Lo siento si querían estar a solas.." o "Están juntos?" que era mas directa que las otras.

Emmm… Ya voy- Y salio rápidamente diciendo unas palabras en voz baja que ninguna de las dos chicas pudo escuchar. Luego Ginny se giro a mira a Hermione, interrogándola con la mirada.

No, no lo crea Ginn- Dijo inmediatamente- Que ya me lo han preguntado y no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

Como digas- Miro hacia otro lado- Aunque si todos te lo preguntan me imagino que es por que todos son capaces de ver lo que ustedes no quieren decirse- Luego miro el techo- "Ambas sabemos cual es la verdad"- Murmuró.

Que dijiste?- Sabia perfectamente lo que había dicho la hermana de Ron.

Nada, nada- Esta vez dirigió su mirada a la chica de pies a cabeza- Vístete para que bajes a comer algo o a ver donde se casaran Bill y Fleur. Creo que debes estar hambrienta.

Hermione no lo había notado antes que Ginny lo dijo, su estomago vacío rugía sonoramente.

Si, tienes razón ahora me visto- Busco sobre la cama unos jeans y una blusa que había dejado la noche anterior para ponérselos al otro día.

Ya, entonces te dejo- Se dirigió a la puerta- Estamos en el jardín, no te costara llegar por que hay una gran carpa- Comento- Y me debes una conversación Hermione.

Lo se, pero no es lo que tu crees- Sabia perfectamente de que quería hablar la pelirroja- Pero tu también me debes una conversación de algo parecido- El rostro de Ginny se desalentó mirando perdida hacia la ventana. Sabia perfectamente que Hermione se refería a Harry.

Si- Y la chica la dejo vistiéndose.


	6. Interrogatorio

**Capitulo 6: Interrogatorio**

Al bajar las escaleras Hermione pudo ver que la señora Weasly ordenaba la sala al estilo muggle, la chica sonrió. La mujer para darle una buena educación a sus hijos les había dicho que no todo lo solucionaba la magia, que si bien se podía ordenar todo eso con un golpe de varita era mejor aprender a hacerlo de manera muggle para enseñarle cuanto costaban las cosas para los muggles y eso que ellos no replicaban por hacerlo todo sin magia, por supuesto ella debía dar el ejemplo. Algo de lo cual diferían completamente sus hijos. Pero al acercarse mas a la mujer escucho que esta refunfuñaba mientras hacia toda esa limpieza con furia. Pudo escuchar a la mujer decir algunas palabras como "Gemelos", "No maduran" y "Rostro azul". Al darse cuenta de que la chica la estaba escuchando y ya estaba allí, cambio su semblante por una tierna sonrisa.

Querida, has dormido bien?- Le pregunto con preocupación pero sin cambiar la ternura de su mirada.

Si, aunque lo siento mucho de haberme despertado a esta hora.

Oh, no te preocupes. Yo misma le dije a los demás que no fueran a despertarte, sabia que no habías dormido nada. Pero al parecer mi hijo que cree que soy tonta se encargo de hacerlo.- Al decir esto no miro a la chica a los ojos, miro hacia el techo con fingida despreocupación. A Hermione le dio vuelco el estomago

Ehh.. Muchas gracias Sra Weasly por su preocupación- Cada día se sentía mas en deuda con la mujer que la trataba como a una hija mas y la cuidaba como tal. Pero para ella Ron era el único que no le gustaría que fuera su hermano. La Sra Weasly la abrazo.

Los chicos están en el jardín ayudando a Fleur con los detalles de la boda- Se separo de ella, luego frunció inesperadamente el ceño- Aunque algunos se dedican a fastidiar mas que a colaborar- Sabia que estaba hablando de sus traviesos gemelos, que esa era la tarea de sus vidas, bromear, bromear e inventar mas de ello y como siempre su madre se enfurecía con la falta de madurez de los dos.- Oh querida! No has comido nada! Tienes hambre?- Le pregunto intentando cambiar el tema desagradable para ella.

No, no he comido nada, le mentiría si le dijera que no tengo hambre.

Entonces vamos a la cocina y te preparo algo.- Le dijo alentándola a entrar al cautivador lugar de donde salía un exquisito aroma a comida casera que debía de ser la cena ya, por la hora.

En un minuto la señora Weasly lleno la mesa de comida para la castaña, que miraba mientras su estomago rugía, se parecía a Ron, tal vez todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos se le habría contagiado eso, sonrió al pensar en cuantas cosas se le contagiarían pasando mas tiempo juntos.

La señora Weasly miro complacida mientras la chica se comía todo sin dejar migajas.

No quieres mas?- Le dijo aun sorprendida por el apetito de la chica.

No creo que ahora me siento mejor, tengo mas energía- La sra Weasly le sonrió con jovialidad.- Ahora quiero ir ver a los demás y como esta quedando todo.

Ah si!, esta maravilloso!- Dijo la mujer encantada- Cuando salgas al jardín veras la carpa enseguida, hoy la instalaron.

Ya- Se levanto de la silla con animo eso pareció alegrar a la sra Weasly, ya que la había visto muy deprimida los últimos días- Voy enseguida! Y estaba todo muy rico!- Le dijo retirándose rápidamente.

Al salir al aire libre del extenso jardín de los Weasly sintió como el aire fresco llegaba a sus pulmones y la hacia respirar con tranquilidad, en ese momento se sentía perfectamente, como si los días anteriores no hubiesen existido y no existieran preocupaciones, era una sensación nueva tomando en cuenta que siempre se preocupaba por algo todo el tiempo. Al mirar a un lado de la casa logro ubicar la carpa de la que le habían hablado, se veía de un tamaño moderado y simple, pero estaba segura que dentro de ella seria diferente y estarían todos sus amigos dentro de ella.

Pero nunca creyó que fuera tanto.

Al acercarse comenzó a escuchar risas y voces dentro de ella. Se apresuro a entrar.

Cuando entro no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos, todo estaba perfecto y muy hermoso. Era como diez veces mas grande de cómo se veía por fuera, era un salón gigantesco perfecto para una elegante boda, con un suelo de parqué blanco con vetas verdes parecido a un extraño cristal, las paredes eran blancas con unos destellos que Hermione pudo notar y el cielo de la carpa era de unos 7 metros de alto… Como podían haber hecho todo eso?

Es bello, no lo crees?- Se acerco Ginny mirando todo con una sonrisa- Ha costado mucho trabajo, pero ha valido la pena.

Pero como?...- Pregunto mirando asombrada el espacioso lugar.

Magia- Respondió feliz por la reacción de Hermione que aun no cerraba la boca de asombro- Fleur desde que llego me ha ayudado con la decoración, tiene muy buen gusto y los chicos hacen el trabajo pesado. Aunque creo que se me paso un poco la mano con el piso…- Miro apenada donde estaban paradas- Se supone que debería haber sido solo un toque de cristal en el césped, como un rocío. Pero se me fue de las manos…

Que? Estas loca? Me encanta! Parece que fuera un suelo de cristal con vetas verdes, te quedo hermoso Ginny, será una gran boda.

Faltan varios toques aun, miro alrededor para luego fijarse en el cielo de la carpa que aun no tenia nada de especial, solo un blanco desgastado. Hermione también lo miro.

No te preocupes por eso, se perfectamente que hacer con esto.- Le dijo para que la pelirroja la mirara.- Sabes que la otra vez estuve investigando sobre el hechizo del techo que hay en el gran comedor de Hogwarts? Resulta que salía solo una referencia en la "Historia de Hogwarts" y yo quise saber mas por si me resultaba efectivo alguna vez…

Si? En serio? Hermione esto quedaría hermoso si lo cambiaras!- Le dijo emocionada la chica- Me encantaría que se viera un cielo despejado, de noche, repleto de estrellas te parece que lo puedes hacer?

Por supuesto- Dijo con la frente en alto, como siempre lo hacia cuando se sentía orgullosa de si misma.- Es una buena elección- Saco su varita y con un movimiento desenvuelto de ella apunto al cielo. Hermione había avanzado mucho con los encantamientos y lo sabia, sonrió con suficiencia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cielo se veía tal como lo quería Ginny, las estrellas los alumbraban y todos habían callado mirando el cielo alucinados.

Hermoso!- Susurro Harry

Genial- Los Gemelos abrieron la boca asombrados

Perfecto- Dijo Ron al mismo tiempo que tomaba el hombro de la chica a modo de felicitación.

Se ve lindo Hermione!- Chillo Ginny- Espera, voy por mama y Fleur para que vean esto- Y salio rápidamente dando saltitos. Hermione pudo ver la apesadumbrada mirada de Harry mirando hacia la entrada de la carpa o mas bien salón, ya que no tenia aspecto de carpa.

Los demás volvieron a sus labores, Harry movía unas sillas con levitación, Ron ordenaba las mesas, los gemelos estaban haciendo modificaciones en la pista de baile y donde estaría la música y Hermione no alcanzo a hacer nada por que las tres mujeres llegaron de inmediato a alabar su trabajo con el techo.

Que tag Hegmaione- La saludo- Esto es hegmoso!- Exclamó- Gacias.

De nada. Pero lo demás también esta bellísimo- Comento.

Si esta todo perfecto- La señora Weasly se emociono de pronto- No puedo creer que mi Bill vaya a casarse!- Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas- Que grandes están mis hijos- Continuo y acerco a Ron para abrazarlo con fuerza, el parecía contrariado

Suel-ta-me-ma-má- Decía con la voz entrecortada y con las orejas coloradas de vergüenza.

La sra Weasly lo soltó de inmediato y luego miro a Fleur con ternura, en un momento todos creyeron que la iba a abrazar de inmediato como lo hizo con Ron, pero no fue así, solo la miro con ternura y emoción.

Estoy feliz de que mi hijo se case contigo, por que tu lo quieres mucho- Esta vez Fleur la abrazo de improviso, ya habían visto una escena parecida hace mas de un mes cuando Greyback había mordido a Bill y estaban todos en la enfermería. Ahora parecía extraño pensar que hace un tiempo la mujer no soportara a Fleur como la novia de su querido hijo. Pero tomando en cuenta de que la Rubia había aceptado casarse con Bill aun cuando había sido convertido en un "semihombrelobo" (Que solo le gustaba la carne un poco cruda) lo había cambiado todo y la madre sobreprotectora había accedido incorporar a Fleur a la familia Weasly.

Y a mi me encanta la iguea de fognag pagte de su famiguia- Dijo emocionada mientras lanzaba su lacia cabellera hacia un lado. Ron la miro con ojos soñadores y embobados, esto hizo que a Hermione le dieran ganas de arrancarle sus cabellos a Fleur y de golpear al chico, esos eran los celos de siempre. "Maldita mujer que lo atrae solo con mover un pelo" pensó.

El momento de pensamientos por parte de Hermione y el de emoción por parte de la Sra Weasly y Fleur termino cuando la madre de Ron se acerco a los chicos.

Bajaron la alfombra que les pedí? La azul?

Si, la trajimos y esta ahí- Ron señalo una esquina donde había un rollo azul.

Fleur con un elegante movimiento de varita hizo que la alfombra se posara a pies de la entrada principal. Sonrió satisfecha.

Se ve pegfegta ahí- Dijo feliz- Solo faltan algunos detalles paga la boda. Pego son solo comprgas.

Ah si!- Recordó la sra Weasly- Habíamos quedado de salir hoy a Diagon Alley pero con todo esto se nos hizo tarde. Mañana iremos a comprar lo que falta

Si, yo debo comprar una túnica de gala nueva!- Dijo Hermione.

Pero por ahora eso no importa- Se le escapo a Ron. Hermione iba a replicar pero este seguía hablando- Mamá… Ya esta lista la cena?- Pregunto.

Y como siempre mi hermanito tal comelón- Dijo Ginny en tono de molestia.

Solo es hambre, verás… lo que uno siente cuando el cuerpo te pide un plato de comida luego de unas largas horas de trabajo. Entiendes?

Si si si…- No le tomo importancia- Y ya pudiste quitarle el tono azul a Gabrielle mama?

Por una extraña razón los gemelos no estaban allí. La señora Weasly iba a seguir con sus reprimendas cuando se dio cuenta que ellos habían escapado al escuchar el comentario, solo le quedo suspirar.

Ahh si, por suerte, me costo mucho, o si no el castigo de esos dos nadie se los quitaba, fueran o no mayores de edad. Son unos irresponsables, nunca maduran!- Lo dijo con una exasperación propia de ella- Ahora la hermanita de Fleur esta e la cocina ayudando a poner la mesa, así que a comer ahora.

Si, enseguida vamos mamá- Dijo Ginny

Ahora vamos!- Esta vez Ron y Hermione coincidieron. La chica aunque había comido hace poco por una extraña razón tenia mucha hambre ye el estomago de Ron gruñó. Todos rieron con fuerzas.

El cuerpo te ha pasado la cuenta listilla- Dijo Ginny- Tantas horas sin comer en estos días…

Debe ser eso- Se sonrojo.

La cena fue un momento como los de siempre en la madriguera, lleno de risas, abundante comida, Ron comiéndoselo todo, la Sra Weasly preocupada por que los gemelos no hicieran de las suyas, Fred y George ignorándola, el Señor Weasly luego que una larga jornada de trabajo sentado en una butaca leyendo el profeta, Fleur dándole pedazos de carne cruda a Bill en la boca, Hermione y Gabrielle comiendo y sonriendo ante los comentarios de Ginny, Y Ginny bromeando pero a la vez esquivando las miradas de Harry.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, los ánimos eran los mismos de hace un tiempo. La noche fue tranquila, salvo por que antes de dormir Ginny le exigió la conversación que le había dicho.

Vamos. Hora del interrogatorio- Ginny la miro con ojos dramático acercándose a la cama de Hermione con una lámpara en su mano, apuntándola con ella.

Oh, ahora es un interrogatorio?- Enarco una ceja en gesto de desaprobación aunque en cierto modo la divertía que su compañera de cuarto fuera así- Deberías ser actriz, te iría muy bien- Comento y la pelirroja alzo las cejas- Ya, esta bien, pregúntame lo que quieras- Cedió.

Ginny llego a saltar en la cama y la arrebato a preguntas, difíciles de contestar para Hermione.

Que pasa entre tu y mi hermano? Se besaron? están juntos? Te gusta? Tu le gustas? Me lo estoy imaginando? Es que francamente nunca se habían comportado así… Ron se niega a hablarme de ese tema…

Le preguntaste todo eso a Ron?!- Exclamo horrorizada.

Si, pero me esquivo y no me dijo nada- Su tono sonaba ofendido y molesto- Soy su hermana y no quiere decirme nada.

Bien, por que de verdad Ginny no sucede nada entre nosotros, solo somos amigos- Termino por decir ocultando su evidente enrojecimiento de las mejillas. "Buena respuesta" pensó.

Y no te gusta?- Pregunto la pelirroja con un poco de decepción en la voz por lo que había contestado la chica.

Somos amigos- Respondió. No podía decirle si o no sin sentirse culpable.

Pero te gusta?- Insistió

Eso no importa Ginny, esta conversación se esta volviendo tonta…- Pretendió evadirla con eso.

Tonta? Por que? Se trata de los sentimientos de mi amiga y de mi hermano. No es una conversación tonta. Aunque si lo que dices es todo, no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada un poco…- Miro sus manos entrelazadas por un momento.

Por que te decepcionas?- Pregunto.

Sol es que me habría gustado que fueras parte de la familia, como ahora lo esta siendo Fleur…- Confeso apenada.

Ahh Ginny!- Hermione se abalanzó a abrazarla, sentía un cariño inmenso por su "¿Cuñada?", como le gustaría – Si sabes que si tuviera que elegir a una hermana te escogería a ti.

En serio?- Ginny sonrió- Es solo que no puedo pensar que exista otra chica mejor que tu para mi hermano.

No podía hacerlo. Se sentía horrible por tener que ocultarle lo que sentía por Ron, a ella le hacia mucha ilusión tenerla como cuñada y tal vez en el fondo necesitaba una amiga con quien hablar de ello y desahogarse. Ginny era la persona correcta para contarle su secreto, de las otras chicas que conocía ninguna le inspiraba mas confianza que Ginny Weasly.

Además sabia que la pelirroja no se quedaría tranquila hasta que lo admitiera.

Ginny tu ganas- Dijo con preocupación pensando en lo que se avecinaba- Tienes toda la razón. Pero no pasa nada entre nosotros.

Que? A que te refieres? A cual de todas las preguntas que te hice?- Le dijo en tono de desentendimiento. Por la sonrisa que se empezaba a dibujar en su rostro sabia perfectamente que ella quería que lo dijera directamente y con todas las letras, la confesión que había esperado. Hermione rodó los ojos, conocía totalmente esa faceta de Ginny.

Si. Me gusta Ron.- Al decir esas palabras Ginny alzo las cejas, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y de quien lo escuchaba, aunque hace un tiempo lo sospechaba, lo había admitido. Ginny auriculo un "oh!" sin saber que mas decirle- Pero la verdad, creo que no debería sentirlo, es mi amigo y el me quiere así solamente. Pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta hace mucho tiempo, solo que no me había dado cuenta.

Entiendo…- Dijo la pelirroja- Pero me encantaría que fueras mi cuñada- Sonrió- Además no creo que el te vea solo como una amiga, es cosa de verlos cuando están juntos, cuando no pelean. Incluso esta mañana...

Prefiero no ilusionarme… Prefiero que sea así, por lo menos en estos tiempos. Ahora que te lo dije no quiero hablar mas de eso. - Dio por terminada la conversación- Llego la hora de tu interrogatorio!- Dijo en el mismo todo que había utilizado Ginny y tomando la misma lámpara por un momento, Ginny soltó una carcajada.

Ya, si quieres evadirme la conversación sobre mi hermanito…- Puso los ojos en blanco- Ya dime, pregunta lo que sea.

Por que evades a Harry?

Por que no quiero causarle problemas

Aun lo quieres?

Eso debo responderlo? Creo que sabes la respuesta, nunca podré querer a alguien tanto como lo quiero.

Me podrías decir que sucedió en el funeral de Dumbledore?

Termino conmigo.

Ohh- Dijo con sorpresa, nunca había sabido quien había terminado con quien.

Si, por su terrible pasta de héroe.

A que te refieres? Se muy bien como es Harry, pero creo que deberías desahogarte y contármelo si quieres- Dijo al ver la cara de Ginny tan apesadumbrada.

Ahh, creo que esto lo necesitaba. Decírselo a alguien.- Se lanzo a su cama con pesar- Como debes saber yo siempre he querido a Harry, también que hice todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para olvidarlo, pero no pude. Luego fuimos novios y ese tiempo que pasamos juntos fue uno de los mas maravillosos de mi vida, pero en el funeral de Dumbledore el termino conmigo por que quería protegerme, me dijo que el Innombrable querría llegar a el a través de mi. Pero me da rabia que piense en mi protección tanto si el me hiere dejándome. Yo no le tengo miedo al Innombrable, el me subestimo al tomar una decisión que no quería y que me obligo a acceder para no darle mas problemas- Cerro los ojos evitando que las lagrimas afloraran en sus mejillas- Yo lo quiero tanto que no puedo vivir sin el, prefiero que el Innombrable me haga pedacitos antes de que el me ignore.

No no no digas eso Ginny, sabes que Harry te quiere muchísimo y que le duele estar lejos de ti, toda su vida ha aborrecido a Quien-tu- sabes y ahora debe ser mucho mas por no dejar que estén juntos. Ron me ha dicho que el te nombra en sueños… Teme perderte, teme que sea su culpa.

El me nombra en sueños?- Pregunto con preocupación pero el brillo en sus ojos le dio a pensar otro sentimiento a Hermione, el de esperanza.- Es una de las cosas por las que me siento culpable. Por interferir en sus planes.

Gin, por favor sabes que no es así.

Pero eso es lo que siento y hasta que esto no acabe del todo nunca podremos estar juntos. Solo espero que no le pase nada en el camino.- Cerro los ojos nuevamente con el ceño fruncido. Hermione pensó que su problema de Ron no era nada comparado con el de la chica en ese momento. Pensaba que iban a ser toda una tortura para Ginny los nuevos planes de Harry. Los de irse de Hogwarts.

El estará bien si depende de nosotros, solo debemos luchar y poyarlo en lo que sea. Se que no te puedo obligar a que vuelvan a estar juntos como antes pero tal vez hablarle un poco, como lo hacían antes.

No lo se, es difícil para mi…Me dejas consultarlo con la almohada?

Hermione le sonrió antes de apagar las luces.


	7. El Pacto

**Capitulo 7: El Pacto**

Así el tiempo paso volando y el día tan esperado de la boda había llegado. Desde temprano se sentían pasos apresurados fuera de la habitación de las chicas. La primera en despertar fue Hermione con el ajetreo que había afuera pero Ginny y los demás no tardaron en hacerlo. Los gritos nerviosos de la señora Weasly se podían escuchar a kilómetros. Bill era el primer hijo que se casaba y eso causaba una presión enorme sobre la mujer, que quería que ese evento fuera perfecto. Todos colaboraron hasta que todo estuvo listo y fueron a arreglarse a sus habitaciones luego de una larga fila que había para ducharse.

Ginny apresúrate!- Golpeaba furiosamente Ron la puerta del baño- Recuerda que todos queremos ducharnos!- Su puño impacto tan fuerte que después se beso los nudillos por el dolor que había sentido al hacer eso.

Ron, ten paciencia!- Le gritaba la chica desde fuera- Y no te sulfures por que Hermione es la siguiente!

Que??! Pero si ustedes las chicas son unas molestosas!!!- Exclamo el chico- Hermione, tu te demoraras tanto como ella?- Le pregunto intentando tranquilizarse.

No te preocupes, Ginny se demora mas que yo en la ducha- Dijo un poco nerviosa, ya que la hora se acercaba y le faltaba mucho por estar lista.

Esta bien- El chico se dio por vencido y se fue a sentar a un sillón que estaba cerca de la puerta que había golpeado con tantas fuerzas.

El suplicio de la fila en el baño al fin había terminado. Los hombres fueron los primeros en estar listos y en la habitación de las chicas había un completo desastre, Ginny no podía conseguir que el peinado le quedara como quería e intento arreglárselo unas veinte veces, Hermione no le hacia caso ya que había tenido un problema con los zapatos, que no había tenido tiempo para ablandarlos y eran un verdadero suplicio.

La próxima vez que tenga un acontecimiento así, voy a haber buscado un hechizo para esto, de seguro existe uno.- Dijo con molestia, caminando mientras se veía en el espejo- Ginny como crees que me quedo el vestido?

Hermione te ves bien- Le dijo la chica mientras intentaba acomodar su cabello y se lo desordenaba abrumada por no poder dominarlo.

Ni siquiera me has visto Ginny- Comento la chica exasperada, luego la miro y se dio cuenta que esta se estaba haciendo un mundo con el peinado y se acerco a ella.- Déjame arreglarlo- Dijo acercándose a ella y tomando la larga cabellera pelirroja- Tengo experiencia con los enredos en el cabello.- Saco su varita e hizo aparecer un frasco azul- Poción alisadora- Explico. Tomo un poco en sus manos y la froto en el cabello de la chica por unos minutos hasta que el rojo cabello de Ginny quedo sedoso y maleable. Luego con otro movimiento de varita hizo un peinado elegante y precioso que dejo a Ginny con la boca abierta.

Gracias Hermione!, te ha quedado hermoso!- Sonrió feliz al mirarse en el espejo- Solo queda maquillarme y todo solucionado.

En eso tienes que ayudarme Ginny, yo soy un desastre- Comento comenzando con su peinado, ya que era la mas atrasada de las dos, se le hizo mucho mas fácil que la primera vez que tuvo que arreglarse así.

Ginny le ayudo con el maquillaje y ambas bajaron decidieron bajar.

El que tenia la cara de mas estupido era difícil saberlo si era Harry o Ron.

Primero bajo Ginny y Harry pareció que no se daba cuenta que no se hablaban hace un tiempo y ni se miraban, esta vez la miro sin disimulo, embobado por el aspecto de la pelirroja.

Ginny lucia un bellísimo y largo vestido azul con unos finos bordados plateados, que dejaban ver sus hombros descubiertos y acentuaba su color de cabello tomado en un elegante peinado con rizos cayendo en su blanca espalda. A Harry le falto el aire y todos lo notaron, pero no comento nada. Seguro le diría algo esa noche.

Que linda te ves hermanita- Comento Ron sonriendo al ver la graciosa cara de Harry que aun parecía en shock.…

Gracias, tu te ves también muy elegante Ron, ni parecido al baile de el campeonato de los tres magos.

Si, cualquier cosa era mejor que ese traje.- Dijo apenado

De pronto Hermione bajo con cuidado las escaleras tomando en cuenta no caerse con esos tacones, que le hacían perder el equilibrio aunque no fueran tan altos. Esta vez Ron se quedo sin habla mirándola como por primera vez.

Wow!- Dijo aun con cara de asombro- Te ves diferente Hermione.- La observo completamente. Hermione indiscutiblemente se veía hermosa, nunca se sacaba partido de esa manera pero esa vez se supero de todas maneras; su vestido largo de un color burdeo con destellos tornasol tomado hacia el cuello, dejaba su espalda totalmente descubierta y la hacia lucir bellísima, y su cabello estaba lacio y de un color mas claro del normal, seguro la había teñido mediante magia para la ocasión. Ron pensó que todo había sido un acierto y nunca había visto a una chica como ella.- Vamos?- Dijo sin sonrojado por sus pensamientos.

Vamos, tenemos que recibir a los invitados- Recordó Ginny y todos salieron al jardín hacia la carpa.

Todos estaban elegantes, la Sra Weasly se había comprado en Diagon Alley un traje muy delicado para la ocasión y el Sr Weasly recibía a los invitados a su lado sonriente.

Hermione se pregunto varias veces donde habrían estado los novios durante el día, ya que habían desaparecido, pero en ese momento se había preocupado de conocer a la familia de Ron, a sus tíos y primos que solo había escuchado nombrar durante todo ese tiempo de conocerse con Ron y su familia mas cercana.

Muriel! Querida!- Exclamo la Sra Weasly al ver a una mujer acercarse a felicitarla.

Molly!!- Exclamo la mujer regordeta, pelirroja con algunas canas en el cabello y bastante sonrojada- Que gusto verte!, se casa tu bebe!, que nos ponemos viejas querida!

Ron se hizo a un lado intentando pasar desapercibido, Hermione noto que el chico se quería librar de un saludo demasiado incomodo por parte de su tía, ya que Ginny le había contado que ella vez que los veía apretaba sus mejillas con fuerza y los besaba dejándolos marcados con su labial. Ron lo odiaba. Pero Ginny siguió parada para saludar a su tía.

Vamos- Ron la tomo de la mano y la arrastro con rapidez hacia unos matorrales adornados.

Ron no podrás esconderte de ella toda la fiesta- Replico la chica.

No sabes lo que puede provocar el wisky de fuego en tía Muriel, se le olvida a quien saluda y a quien no.- La chica creyó que al pelirrojo se le venia a la mente algún suceso en particular a la mente por la sonrisa divertida que tenia en ese momento.

Como sea, no quiero esconderme.- Se levanto.- Y tu ven conmigo

Ambos salieron y caminaron por el césped del amplio jardín de los Weasly, para Hermione se le hacia muy difícil mirar a Ron a los ojos por lo que evito el contacto de miradas y camino mirando al suelo.

Donde están Bill y Fleur?- Pregunto, en medio de el ruido era imposible hablar, y le mataba la curiosidad

Salieron esta mañana.- Dijo Ron un poco alborotado- Fueron a Pactar.

Pactar?- Pregunto confundida, había muchas cosas que no sabia del mundo mágico aun, no todo los libros lo solucionaban.

Fueron a un lugar secreto que para ellos es muy significativo, a hacer un pacto.- Ron luego miro a Hermione- Es una costumbre en matrimonios mágicos, el día del matrimonio ellos van allí y se juran amor eterno; es un pacto tan fuerte como el juramento inquebrantable, hay una fuerza que los une hasta el resto de sus vidas, incluso cuando muere uno de los dos se siente, es amor incondicional, que solo funciona si ellas se aman de verdad, la magia dicta su amor. Muchas parejas no se han casado por que esta magia los rechaza, les dice que eso no es amor; y esa magia nunca se equivoca. De hecho se considera que eso es lo mas valido del matrimonio.

Wow- Dijo alucinada. Ver a Ron hablando así, lo hacia mas complicado, nunca pensó que el chico fuera tan conocedor de ese tema, sintió ternura y felicidad de amarlo tanto, por primera vez en su vida deseaba contraer matrimonio en su futuro y sabia perfectamente con quien.


	8. ¿Novios Una gran Boda

**Capitulo 8: ¿Novios? . Una gran Boda**

¿Y? ¿Vamos a recibir a los invitados?

¿Invitados?- Hermione pestañeo, aun estaba pensando en su conversación y en lo tierno que podía llegar a ser- ¡Ahhh! si, si, los invitados...

Vamos- Ron le ofreció su brazo donde Hermione se colgó al instante, sintiéndose totalmente dichosa

De pronto mientras caminaban en el césped, Hermione sintió que el brazo del chico se tensaba y que se había detenido. Cuando lo miro a los ojos, noto que llevaba las orejas coloradas y tenia una expresión de furia contenida en su rostro, por como apretaba los labios. Cuando miro hacia el frente solo vio que Viktor Krum se acercaba.

Herrr-mi-o-ne- Titubeo viktor con una gran sonrisa en la cara- Te estaba buscando.

¡Viktor! Que alegría verte- Lo abrazo con fuerza y sintió un apretón en su mano derecha, cuando miro vio que el pelirrojo había tomado con fuerza su mano y miraba seriamente a Krum. Este se sintió intimidado al parecer con la mirada penetrante que le entregaba el chico, por lo que soltó a Hermione que se encontraba un poco confundida.

Parr-rra mi es igual Her-rr-m-io-ne- Dijo con una voz demasiado aguda para su costumbre- ¿Y? ¿Asi que Uster-res están juntos?.

Ante esa pregunta Hermione no pudo contestar. ¿Como podía decir algo así enfrente de Ron?, se sonrojo completamente. Y creyó que Ron lo aclararía inmediatamente.

Si- Dijo con una voz fría y cortante

¿Si?-Exclamo la chica confundida- Pero Ron… Lo que queremos decir…-Miro con un gesto suplicante.

Que estamos juntos, y que nos queremos- Ron la miro a los ojos con una expresión de enamoramiento, que le hacia cuestionar si realmente estaba sucediendo o lo había soñado. De pronto el pelirrojo apretó la mano de Hermione contra su pecho haciendo un gesto protector y mirando al búlgaro fijamente- Me gustaría saber que no interfiriesen en ello- Agrego.

Crr-eo que me están llamando por-rrr allaá- Dijo inmediatamente el moreno, titubeando mas de lo normal, y indicando a un lugar donde no había nadie- Nos vemos

Nos vemos- Aun no sabia que había acabado de suceder. Ron la había prácticamente anunciado como su novia frente a Krum.

El pelirrojo no sabía que había acabado de hacer. ¿Como pudo actuar de esa manera? ¿Tantos eran los celos? Es que no lo pudo evitar. ¿Ahora que disculpas le daría a Hermione?. En vez de eso tomo de la mano a la chica y se fueron a la carpa de invitados.

Fleur y Bill ya habían llegado a casa y se estaban alistando, por separado. Fleur estaba radiante al llegar, el pacto había sido perfecto, como ella lo describió. Y se encontraban dichosos de saber que su amor era tan fuerte como ellos lo sentían. La Sra. Weasly que había creído que esto en algún momento no prosperaría tuvo que admitir su equivocación nuevamente y abrazando a su futura hija, le deseo suerte.

Mientras Fleur caminaba hacia el fondo de la carpa, nadie podía evitar mirarla: sus despliegues de Veela se hacían mas fuertes, los hombres se sentían hipnotizados frente a tal belleza, el tamaño de su felicidad se reflejaba en su sonrisa y el vestido largo y liviano dejaba ver su esbelta figura cubierta por una larga cascada de cabellera que caía por la espalda. Bill la esperaba y no podía evitar pensar que era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, al tener la suerte de estar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

Queridos miembros de la comunidad mágica- Comenzó el Señor Weasly (es costumbre que sean casados por sus padres, y queda formalmente denotado en la comunidad mágica el matrimonio)- Les presento a mi Hijo: Bill Weasly, y a la doncella Fleur Delacourt, que son presentados hoy luego del Pacto, a contraer matrimonio en este mundo donde la magia reina, donde la magia da vida, donde la magia destruye. A contraer la felicidad más infinita de un hombre y una mujer, a enlazar sus vidas por toda la eternidad…- Era notar que Fleur sonreía radiante mientras que Ginny miraba de reojo a Harry, como también Hermione se acomodaba agarrando el brazo de Ron y viceversa. La señora Weasly lloriqueaba, pero era de felicidad. Los invitados estaban invadidos en la ternura del momento y no podían evitar sonreír.- Ahora es hora decir sus votos. Por favor señorita Delacourt…

Yo, Fleur Delacourt, Te amo con toda mi alg-ma a ti Bill y quiego estag junto a ti, pog esto me entgrego paga seg tu esposa, amagte y respetagte, teneg hijos contigo, y nunca abandonagte para siempre.- Fleur entre lagrimas y sonrisas pone una alianza plateada que se envuelve y materializa en el dedo de Bill.

Por favor usted-Señala a Bill

Yo, Bill Weasly, quisiera salirme del protocolo un momento.- Fleur se Inquieto- Desde el día en que te conocí, no ha habido momento en que no pensara que fueras para mi. Era del tipo de hombres que no creía en el amor, ni el la mujer perfecta, no creí que existiera alguien tan perfecta, que me aceptara tal cual soy, que me hiciera sentir completo, totalmente feliz, la mujer que amara tan locamente, por esto te pido que seas mi mujer, que tengamos hijos, que estés a mi lado para siempre- La alianza plateada se enlazo en el dedo de Fleur y se materializo. En ese momento se sintió el suspiro de varias chicas. Hermione pensó: ¿Todos los Weasly serán así de románticos? Por que Ron cuando se lo propone si que es lindo…

Bueno como Arthur Weasly, padre de Bill Weasly, los declaro unidos para siempre- Asintió hacia Bill, emocionado- Hijo, puedes besar a la novia.

Bill beso tiernamente a Fleur, ambos parecían estar en otro mundo, y los invitados estallaban en vítores mientras las luces centelleaban y envolvían la carpa.

Nunca había ido a un matrimonio tan bello- Comento Hermione a Ginny

Es un matrimonio Weasly- Ginny se seco las lagrimas de emoción en sus ojos, luego se acerco al oído de la chica- Solo que creo que el tuyo será aun mejor. Un perfecto matrimonio Weasly.- Hermione se sonrojo y le dio un codazo a la pelirroja que sonreía por la audacia de su comentario.

Estoy segura de que me encantan las costumbres mágicas. Los matrimonios Muggles no son tan bellos.

Lo se- Dijo Harry que se integraba a la conversación, Ginny se puso de pronto tensa- Aunque no he ido nunca a uno Muggle, mis tíos nunca me llevaron.

Era de esperar. ¡Si eran tan amables!- Ironizo Ron.

Todos se dirigieron para felicitar a la pareja de recién casados.

La fiesta comenzó y mientras bailaban los invitados, Hermione permanecía sentada, mirando la pista de baile, no tenía ganas de bailar, más bien se encontraba cómoda en ese lugar… De pronto se había quedado sola. Ron había ido a buscar más cerveza de mantequilla para tomar, Ginny había ido al baño y Harry había desaparecido, eso último era fácil de concluir, pronto su amiga le debería una nueva interrogación.

Hola otrr-ra vez- Pudo oír la voz de cierto búlgaro que se sentaba a su lado- ¿Tu rr-onn te dejo sola ahorr-aa?

Fue por unas bebidas…- Miro hacia el suelo

¿Así que logr-rro dar-se cuenta de que tu e-rres la mejorr mujerr parra el?

Respecto a eso Viktor, yo no se…

Hermione, aquí te traje lo que me pediste- De pronto el gesto amable de Ron se torno duro y se ensombreció.- Disculpa Viktor, es que quiero ir a bailar con mi novia.

No hay Prroblemaas- Respondió- Yo ya me iba a casa

Esta bien, un gusto, que bueno que hayas venido- Dijo cortante Ron, el tono de ironía en su voz era mas evidente con la falsa diplomacia que le demostraba estrechándole y casi asfixiando los dedos de Krum

Adiós Herr-m-i-one- Hizo un gesto con la mano a la chica- Adios Rr-onn

Adiós- Dijo cortante, mientras empujaba a Hermione a la pista de baile.

Wow, wow, wow, ¡Ron no quiero bailar!- Le dijo cuando ya no estaba Viktor allí

¿Pero por que?- El chico estaba apresurándola al centro de la pista- ¿No quieres bailar?

No- Dijo tajantemente, odiaba cuando le obligaban a hacer cosas que no quería- ¿Podemos salir al jardín un poco?- Lo dijo un poco hastiada

Si, si...- Caminaron en silencio hacia la salida del salón-carpa

¿Que tal si nos sentamos allá?- Ron señalo una banca que habían puesto allí para que se sentaran los invitados que quisiesen salir a tomar aire por un rato.

Esta bien.- Hermione lo siguió silenciosa, luego se sentó. Ron se paro en frente de ella, no quiso sentarse.- Ron debo preguntarte: ¿Por que le dijiste a Krum que éramos novios?

No lo se…

¿Como que no lo sabes?- Pregunto un poco harta, de tantas acciones del pelirrojo, las cuales la confundían y daban esperanzas.

Es que creo que el no es buena persona y tu no eres para el.

¿Y para ti si?, ¿lo hiciste sentir muy incomodo que no lo ves?

Si te preocupa que te espante el novio, yo lo puedo arreglar- esta vez utilizo el mismo tono defensivo y molesto que antes- ¡Si quieres a Vicky me lo dices y ya!

¡Como puedes ser tan tonto!, ¡no tienes idea de lo que dices!- Si, Hermione intento controlarse con aquel pelirrojo pero no pudo- ¡La próxima vez piensa antes de inventar estupideces y herir a las personas!- Corrió hacia la madriguera, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación hasta el día siguiente.


	9. Desiluciones

**Capitulo 9: Desilusiones**

Hermione despertó hastiada, la noche anterior lloro hasta quedarse dormida y cuando logro conciliar el sueño sus pesadillas con Ron eran más nítidas, en otras palabras: había sido una noche pésima. Fue al baño y se miro en el espejo, la imagen era deplorable, su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad, sus ojos hinchados hacían que solo pudiera ver la mitad de lo que veía antes, su nariz roja y su actitud de desanimo lo decía todo.

Vaya que eres estúpida Hermione- Dijo contemplándose

Al volver a la habitación encontró que Ginny la miraba con un rostro que mezclaba la preocupación y la seriedad. Pero lo que mas inquieto a la castaña fue el aspecto de la chica, se parecía mucho al de ella, al parecer también había llorado.

No tuvimos una buena noche ¿no?- Dijo la pelirroja, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, la cual termino por causar una mayor expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Ginny, que paso…- Comenzó. Pero la chica le hizo un gesto desaprobador.

Tu primero… Explícame por que cuando llegaste anoche, lloraste hasta quedarte dormida lo cual fue hasta altas horas de la noche. Creía que estabas a gusto en la fiesta.

Lo siento- Ginny le hizo un gesto de "no te preocupes".- Es- es ssolo que no salieron bien las cosas con tu hermano anoche… Creo que me termine por hacerme falsas ilusiones.

¿Como? ¡Que te hizo ese saco de estiércol de troll! ¡Lo voy a hacer llorar y conocerá el poder de mi maldición de moco murciélagos!

No, si solo es que yo tenía muchas expectativas falsas.

Hermione le relato la historia con lujo de detalles a su mejor amiga. Ginn alzaba las cejas totalmente sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano.

No, no es su culpa Ginn. Es solo que termine creyendo cosas que nunca iban a suceder. ¿Ahora entiendes por que me alejaba tanto del asunto?

Si. Wow mi hermano si que es idiota.- Comento- Aun pienso en esa maldición para el o la de…

¡Ginn! ¡Es tu hermano!- Exclamo la chica- No quiero ser la razón de las peleas de ustedes. Solo debo admitir de una vez que el no es para mi, que me quiere solo como una amiga y que así será siempre. Esto de que fingiera ser mi novio frente a Viktor me hizo creer que podría sentir algo por mi. Pero el me lo aclaro después.

La pelirroja de pronto miro hacia el techo pensativa, luego abrió la boca y miro a Hermione con impaciencia.

Hermione, eres tan inteligente, como no puedes ver lo que yo estoy viendo en este momento…

¿Que se supone que debería ver?, ¿los pedacitos de mi corazón roto en el suelo?

Wow que eres dramática cuando te lo propones. Y no.- ¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Qué era lo que no podía ver?- Te diré señorita, que sigo creyendo que mi hermano no siente solo una amistad por ti. Que lo que viste anoche no era nada más que una demostración típica de celos. ¿Por qué le dijo que eras su novia? Por que le gustaría que lo fueras, para sacar de juego a Krum, y como el era un gran oponente para el…

¡Basta Ginny de ver cosas donde no las hay! El me lo dijo claro… que…, Bueno no quiero hacerme de nuevo ilusiones. Hoy iré dignamente lo saludare educadamente, olvidando lo que paso ayer, como si no me importara, y así nuestra amistad tampoco se vera abrumada por lo que paso anoche.

Mi hermanito si que es un Troll cuando se trata de expresar lo que siente. Es muy inseguro. Ha vivido en una familia donde se debe competir para sobresalir y el nunca se ha sentido un gran personaje, tu lo sabes, cree que siempre esta a la sombra de los demás…

Lo se, pero sigo sin entender por que te empeñas en decirme que Ron me quiere, cuando NO ES ASI.

Bueno… creo que dejare esto hasta aquí. Si no te quieres dar cuenta de lo obvio eso el tiempo lo dirá.-Se levanto de la silla y se lanzo de espaldas en la cama- Solo quiero decirte que cuando ustedes se casen yo quiero ser la madrina y estoy segura que será una boda mas bella que la de Bill y Fleur, te lo dije anoche.

¡Ginny!

Solo digo- Intento protegerse con una almohada de los ataques de Hermione.

Bueno, ya te conté lo mío Ginevra Weasly, ahora quiero saber…-El rostro de la chica se ensombreció y su sonrisa se borro de inmediato, esto no le dio buen augurio a su amiga.-… ¿Por que estabas aquí cuando llegue si aun no se acababa la fiesta? Y por que, debo concluir, ¿que también lloraste anoche?

Sabia que lo preguntarías…- Comenzó mirando hacia un punto fijo en la ventana- Bueno Harry y yo hablamos anoche…

Lo supuse. Tú fuiste al baño, Harry desapareció y no volvieron después.

Bueno lo que te quiero decir es que cuando Salí del baño, me encontré en la puerta de la madriguera a Harry y el me pidió que habláramos…

Flash Back

Ginny, podemos hablar- Miro a los ojos de la chica que no daban crédito a lo que oía. Se venia una gran conversación.

Si, tengo el lugar perfecto.- Ginny lo guio hacia un prado mas allá de la madriguera.

Ginny debo decirte que no nos podemos alejar de la madriguera, acuérdate de la protección.

Si lo recuerdo- Dijo cortante la chica- Yo estaba cuando pusieron los hechizos para que llegaras y vi como caían atrás de esto. Estamos protegidos ¿si?

Esta bien.- Dijo con una mayor tranquilidad Harry. No sabia como empezar a hablar el chico- Ginny, yo…

Querías decirme por que no me hablabas este verano, por que me evitas, si es por lo del funeral de Dumbledore, se muy bien las razones por las que terminan conmigo los chicos…Y no te preocupes, Harry por que creo que yo también te estaba evitando…

Bien, si eso era de lo que quería hablar contigo, se que no nos llevamos luego de eso, pero quiero tu ayuda Ginny…

¿Ayuda? ¿A que te refieres?- Esta vez se cruzo de brazos

Es que yo, Ron y Hermione tenemos una misión especial, y requerimos refuerzos…

Creí que íbamos a hablar de nosotros…- Miro al suelo, evito las ganas de llorar frente a el, no quería parecer débil.- Después de todo lo que paso…

¿Nosotros?- Harry trago saliva, no estaba preparado para hablar de el y de Ginny, solo sabia que debía protegerla a toda costa.-Ginny, sabes que yo no puedo…

¡Por que no puedes ser sincero conmigo!, dime la verdad… Me dices que rompes conmigo por que temes que me pase algo, que este en peligro, y ahora mismo me pides ayuda, ¿siendo que supuestamente quieres protegerme?, por que no fuiste sincero conmigo de una vez, y quizás así nos hablaríamos más de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Pero a que te refieres… Si yo se lo que te dije, y es verdad… Además lo que te iba a pedir no es de gran riesgo

Pero lo haces. Y me refiero a por que no me dices que ya no me querías, ¡y esto se acaba de una vez!

Ginny yo no…

¡Dilo!- Lo insto.

Es que eso es …

¡Dímelo!- Sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, incontenibles, la garganta de Harry se seco.- Dilo y acabamos de una vez con esto.

Harry pensaba en como podía creer eso Ginny, el la amaba y dudaba de amar a alguien como la quería a ella alguna vez. Le debía esperar, que en cuanto derrotara a Voldemort estarían juntos para siempre. Ella quería luchar, pero debía impedirlo. Voldemort querrá dañarla para dañar a Harry, eso debía evitarlo.

¡Ya no te quiero!- Levanto la voz y sintió como su pecho se desgarraba ante tal doloroso grito.

Y eso sucedió…-Dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡No puedo creerlo, te dijo que ya no te quería!, Harry no es así, debe haber una explicación…

No hay ninguna. Me alejo completamente. Ya no me quiere y debo intentar superarlo- Su cara decía completamente lo contrario, sus lagrimas decían lo contrario- No se como lo hare… ¿Hermione estuve bien?

Si querida, si… No es momento para sermones- La abrazo protectoramente- Todo se arreglara, estoy segura… Solo que… respecto a lo de la misión…

No la aceptare. Se que la comunidad mágica sufre con esto, pero no puedo mirarlo y recibir sus ordenes, Hermione, no puedo. ¿Estoy siendo egoísta?

No estas siendo egoísta. Te estas protegiendo. Cuando estés bien tu tomaras la decisión de ayudarnos y yo estaré ahí amiga. Todo pasara.

Gracias- La chica se levanto y le dio un gran abrazo- Gracias amiga

De nada. Tú siempre me has ayudado ¿no?

Eso hacen las amigas- Ginny le sonrió- Y bueno... ¿donde irán de misión?

Hogwarts

¿Hogwarts?- Se mostro confundida.

Solo yo

¿Solo tu?

Deja de repetirlo

Dejare de repetirlo…-Suspiro- Por lo que ellos, no volverán. Lo supuse

Esto es súper secreto, nadie debe saberlo aun Ginny, nadie

Lo bueno es que estaremos juntas todo este año…

Quizás que cosas estén por venir- Suspiro Hermione


End file.
